Even a genius has to have time off
by LoveHermione
Summary: This is my first try at putting wrighting on the net. I hope you like it. If you do please review


I'm not getting paid for this. Its all J.K's idea

-1Hermione was dreaming happily of red hair and a wonderful smile. She reached out to touch the figure in front of her when a loud bang startled her awake.

" Sorry Mione. I dropped my books on the floor!" Said Lavender as she backed quickly out of their dorm room. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes to try and hold the thoughts she was having before Lavender rudely interrupted. But all she could see was the light beaming at her eye lids from the window.

" One day. One day I will finish a dream. But that would mean that Lavender was dead so never mind." Lavender had woken her up from that same dream every time she had it. Dropping books, or literally poking her because she was talking loudly while she slept. She was beginning to believe that Lavender knew she was having that dream and wanted to stop her from ending it. Hermione never found out who exactly the red head was but she was certain it was a Weasley. Hermione shook her head and decided to get up. There was no hurry because it was a Saturday but as always she had studying to do. Her NEWTS were approaching fast and she wanted to be fully prepared for them. She dressed in tight black jeans and a purple shirt. Then grabbed her books and started for the library.

As Hermione walked towards the library her mind drifted to the dream she had had. _It must be Ron_. She thought. I _have sort of liked him since our first year. But he has never shown me his feelings, and he has the emotional range of a spoon. It might be Fred or George. They're nice and funny but not my cup of tea! How about Percy, no definitely not. He is brainy but has let power go to his head. I doubt that it would be Bill or Charlie since I haven't really seen much of them. That would just leave…_

"Ginny!." Hermione turned and looked right into the eyes of the youngest Weasley.

"Why are you following me?" Asked Hermione. Ginny smiled and her eyes glinted up at Hermione.

" I wanted to ask you if you would help me study for the History of Magic test I have tomorrow. I fall asleep just reading the notes. Please would you just try and make it a bit more interesting?" Ginny smiled at Hermione again and put a look of desperation on her face. Hermione starred at Ginny taking in her smile, her hair. _I love the way that her hair is like phoenix fire. And that smile! All she has to do is smile at me like that and I'd do anything for her. Wait a minute is it Ginny I've been dreaming about? I'd never rule out having a relationship with another girl but this is Ginny she's like my sister._ _Though I would love to run my hand through that gorgeous hair. Breathe in it's scent. _

" Hello! Mione, are you in there? The cauldrons lit but the potions missing. Hi Mione come back down to earth come back to me." Hermione shook herself and took a deep breath.

" Sorry Gin, I've been having problems sleeping and my mind keeps wandering." Ginny took a step back.

" Miss Know It All, Head In Always In A Book Granger can't keep her mind on her work." Ginny raised her hands and yelled loud enough to scare a couple of first year Ravenclaws.

" The end of the world is here Hermione can't do her school work! All of you run while you still can!" Hermione moved quickly towards Ginny and put her hand over her mouth. She felt Ginny smile underneath her hand and it sent a shiver down her spine. A blush appeared on Hermione's cheeks and she moved away from Ginny made to put her hand back at her side. But Ginny took hold of it and gently stroked her palm.

" I thought so. Your skin is wonderfully soft. I just wanted to touch it to make sure I wasn't dreaming." Ginny smiled again but she didn't drop Hermione's hand. Instead she brought it up to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. Hermione couldn't breathe. Her heart was pounding so fast she thought she was going to pass out. _Was Ginny trying to make a pass at her or was she just having a bit of fun with her? Either way I don't want it to stop. She still has my hand can she feel how fast my pulse is? Is she doing this on purpose. Does she want me too? _Ginny was speaking but she hadn't heard all of what she saying.

"…are we going to do it together?" Finished Ginny. Hermione couldn't answer her. _What exactly was the question? Was Ginny trying to move their relationship past that of friends. Ginny needed an answer but how can I say anything without making a mistake?._

" Your at it again! Where do you keep going? I just asked about studying are we going to do it together? I mean if you would prefer to be alone and work I can go sit in the common room. I don't mind really" Ginny's smile had faded slightly. Hermione saw the happiness slowly disappear as she was speaking. _She wants to study with me, now that I can answer. But she looks a little upset. Maybe she does like me. Wait! but do I like her. That is something I had better think over later before Ginny believes I don't want her here._

" Of course I want you with me." Ginny's smile had got, if it was possible, bigger.

"Have you got your notes? If not I have them from last year still. I only wanted to look over some of my notes anyway. I've finished my homework. Unlike a certain pair of boy's who will be begging me to help them tomorrow afternoon when they still haven't done." Both Hermione an Ginny laughed and walked into the library.

They had been in the library a long time. Hermione was using her notes to ask Ginny questions. Hermione was not surprised to find that Ginny hadn't yet got an answer wrong. If Ginny was this good why did she need her help?. Ginny was lounging back on two legs of her chair.

" Well you seem to have this down. I need to go and find that book on Reverse Charms. I haven't finished my homework yet and it's due on Wednesday." Hermione made to stand but Ginny jumped forward and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Please stay Mione. I'm sorry I lied. I just wanted to get you away from the guys. Alone. Ginny began to blush. Hermione's whole world was held by the hand that held hers. She felt as if it were a lifeline. Hermione prayed that Ginny would never let go because she knew she would stop breathing._ Oh god! If Ginny feels the way I do, please let her say something. I can't. I don't want to lose her. She my best friend. If I lose her I would die. She's been hinting so much. But I know I'm reading the signs wrong. She probably needs to talk about her feelings for Harry. _Footsteps alerted them to someone else in the library. Harry came round a bookshelf, smiling. Hermione tried to take her hand back, but Ginny held on. Hermione looked up into Ginny's piercing blue eyes.

" Please stay" Ginny barely whispered. She squeezed her hand then gave Hermione her hand back. Hermione just stared at Ginny. Her mind was screaming for her to do something anything. _Say something. Get up kiss her. Run away! Anything but don't just sit here!._

"Hey Gin, Mione. I was wondering if you could help with the Charms essay. I'm stuck about half way through and Ron, well he hasn't even started his" Harry smiled at Hermione. Desperation etched on his face. If he saw the exchange between the girls he was either ignoring it or he didn't mind. Hermione looked up at Harry as she did she placed her History of Magic notes on top of her Charms essay.

" Sure Harry." Disappointment flashed over Ginny's face. She leant back and stared at the table.

" Can you wait about an hour. I've promised Ginny help on her History of Magic exam." Hermione kept her eyes focused on Harry knowing that Ginny was probably grinning from ear to ear.

" Thanks Mione. You're a star. Good luck on your exam Ginny. I remember it was really hard, but Hermione got me through it. She's brilliant. See you in about an hour". Harry turned and walked out of the library. Hermione began to sort out her notes again trying not to look up at Ginny.

" I can't believe it." Hermione muttered as she picked up her Charms paper.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" Ginny started to lean forward again.

"Something is very wrong Gin! Harry's got further in the homework that I have." Hermione met Ginny's gaze and the two of them began to laugh.

"Wow. I think we'd better keep that to ourselves Mione. 'Cos if anyone knew the world would be thrown into chaos." Ginny continued to giggle as Hermione raised her head in a mock pompous fashion.

" Yes well even a genius has to have time off!" Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's again and calmed herself down.

" Harry's right you know. About you being brilliant. Your truly a wonderful kind spirited person. I'm so happy that you're my friend. I just wish that we could be more than that." Ginny began to falter and her breathing was getting faster. _Is Ginny saying what I think, wait, no, hope that she's saying? My hand is trembling so much. Hang on, it's Ginny's hands. She's just as nervous as me. Oh her eye's are so soulful. I love it when she stares at me. Why is she staring at me? She want me to answer. What do I say? I have to say something or she'll walk away._

"Ginny I er, like the idea of that, a lot." Ginny rushed out of her seat and flung her arms around Hermione before she too could stand.

" Do you mean it? I was really worried about saying anything. I've liked you for such a long time but daren't tell you. But I knew I had to say something soon. Bad things are happening everywhere and I needed you to know how I felt. I couldn't continue keeping it from you. I love you Mione." Hermione wondered how long they could have been together had she said something earlier. _I can't believe she's holding me. I'm in her arms. It feels right. This is where I belong. This is the figure in my dreams._

" Hermione. Are you ok?" Ginny cupped Hermione's face in one hand and looked deep into her eyes.

" I wish that I had the courage to see how much you mean to me sooner. I want to be with you. I need you. I don't want t spend another day without having you near me." Hermione leaned slowly forward and tenderly kissed Ginny's cheek. Ginny turned slightly and returned the kiss on Hermione's lips. Heat filled Hermione's entire body. She couldn't get enough. She held Ginny around her slender waist and slowly ran her hands over the small of her back. She felt Ginny's hands roaming her hair. Her fingers stroking her neck. Hermione moved her hands under Ginny's top and continued to caress her. A small moan escaped Ginny's lips and she pushed herself closer to Hermione. Ginny lightly ran her tongue over Hermione's lips silently asking for entry. Hermione smiled and slowly parted her lips. The kiss deepened and she felt like she was in heaven.


End file.
